Frozen In Time A Tom Riddle Fanfic
by JamieHeroOfTime
Summary: People are like stained - glass windows. They sparkle and shine when the sun is out, but when the darkness sets in, their true beauty is revealed only if there is a light from within. Elisabeth Kubler-Ross


Frozen in Time

_People are like stained - glass windows. They sparkle and shine when the sun is out, but when the darkness sets in, their true beauty is revealed only if there is a light from within._  
~~ Elisabeth Kubler-Ross

Being beautiful is something that every girl spends the entirety of puberty dreaming of. They visualize being swept off their feet by Prince Charming and living the rest of their lives being beautiful together. For Marilyn Aphrodite Taylor, beauty was a reality and there was no shortage of boys to remind her of that.  
Marilyn was a witch and she had just begun her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was a Slytherin and her nature was exactly that of what you would expect from a Slytherin. Marilyn was cold, haughty and she loved nothing more than to be the center of attention, but more than that Marilyn was dark and sinister. Everything that she said and did was for herself and only for herself.  
She came from a pureblood family and was raised to honor blood above all else, as such she had a deep hatred for Muggles and Muggleborns. Her parents had mysteriously disappeared the summer before her sixth year, and no one was surprised. People went missing every day due to the second world war, few people suspected anything evil behind it. She had been left the sole heir of the family fortune, and lived happily alone in the heart of London. But there was something that Marilyn prized above anything, even blood status, and that was beauty. She was blessed with ivory skin and long wavy ebony hair, the most extraordinary thing about her, though, were her eyes. They were a faint lavender blue and if you looked in them long enough, you would get lost.  
It was the first day of her sixth year and Marilyn sat in the Great Hall at the Slytherin table. She was alone, just how she preferred it to be. Sure, she had friends, but that was merely for convenience. It would look highly suspicious for a teenage girl not to have a horde of gossiping girls surrounding her. So she had made use of her witless "friends". On her chest, a shiny prefect badge gleamed in the candle light. It was no surprise that she had been selected, aside from know-it-all Tom Riddle, she was the best in her year. In fact, the moment the owl arrived with her Hogwarts letter, her chest had swelled with pride and she had known.  
"Marilyn!" a sickeningly sweet voice called, it could only belong to Madeline Voss, one of the girls that Marilyn had been forced to put up with. "We missed you on the train!"  
Suddenly her solitude had been torn to pieces as the four girls pushed their way in beside her. She was sickened at their touch, as much as Marilyn enjoyed her time at Hogwarts, she had really grown to detest the swine that were allowed to attend. Madeline has of course elected to sit nearest to her, she was forever trying to earn the honor of being her best friend. The thought alone was laughable. Madeline was a half-blood, it was a miracle that she was even included in Marilyn's inner circle.  
"How was your summer, Marilyn?" Madeline asked in her sweetest tone. It made Marilyn cringe and move away a few inches.  
She looked down on Madeline with cold disdain," How insensitive of you, Madeline, you of all people should know how my summer was. My parents went missing, or have you forgotten? Perhaps if you spent less time running around with boys, you would have remembered."  
Marilyn enjoyed watching the pathetic girls smile diminish," I'm so sorry! How could I have been so stupid!"  
"I'm afraid it was remarkably easy for you," Marilyn said, giving her one last glare and turning her attention to Katrina. Katrina was by far the easiest of the bunch to tolerate, for they shared the same values and opinions on what was right. For instance, muggles were a waste of human flesh, and muggleborns were just as bad.  
"Katrina, have you seen Alistair anywhere? I didn't see him when I arrived and I need to ask him something very important." As predicted all of the girls giggled, except for Katrina, she never did anything so foolish.  
"I think he decided to skip the feast, he said something about not being able to bear the sight of Headmaster Dippet just yet," Katrina answered simply. That was what Marilyn loved so much about Katrina, she didn't wast any time with trivial nonsense.  
"So it's true then?" Adriana Townsend asked, the dirty gossip," You are seeing, Nott then?"  
Marilyn glared at her, but allowed a curt nod. She hated the idea of being connected to anybody, but in this case it was necessary. People needed to see her and Nott together, if Nott believed that her affections were true, it would be that much easier to gain access to his uncle's vast knowledge.  
"Now if you all are done pestering me, I'm going to go find Alistair," she said as she stood up. None of them moved to follow her, and for that she was grateful. She ignored the eyes that followed her as she left the Great Hall before the opening speech. Such a thing was frowned upon, as disrespectful as it was, meal times were the perfect times to be in the library. Hoping that the library was empty, Marilyn hurried up the stairs successfully avoiding a few straggling people, including Alistair. He would surely seize the opportunity to latch onto her whilst everyone was preoccupied with the feast, the idea of such a thing disgusted her.  
The library was completely empty, much to her pleasure and she was free to search for the right book completely uninterrupted. The book she needed was focused completely on how to create your own spells, something she needed to know very badly. Finally at the end of the row it caught her eye, _Basic Spell Construction for Those Who Wish to Learn._


End file.
